Sinking Feeling
by Moony731
Summary: Ginny is just trying to live her life after the War. But fate and an unknown enemy have their own plans for her. What happens when this broken girl is the new savior of the Wizarding World? Post DH, minus the epilogue. Powerful!Ginny
1. Prologue

**A/N: **Here's the fic I talked about! I hope you like it! :D

**Disclaimer: Don't sue me! I ain't got no money! Plus, I'm only borrowing the characters and some of the settings from the awesome J. K. Rowling. You go girl! :D**

* * *

Ginny sat alone at the kitchen table, her head in her arms. The muggle clock that her father had given her as a graduation present from Hogwarts ticked away, echoing in her head. _He left me.._. No, she couldn't think about it. It broke her heart all over again. She unwillingly remembered the last fateful meeting they had had.

~0~0~0~Start Flashback~0~0~0~

_She hadn't slept a wink the whole night before. She woke up excited and dressed up just for her date which was going to happen in 10 hours, 14 minutes, 12 seconds, 11 seconds, 10 seconds... he was going to propose!!! Sh'e squealed, then sighed, then lay on her bed, continuing her countdown. 59 , 58..._

_It was a very different scene at Potter Manor. A lady lay in the bed as he rushed around getting ready and trying to put on a tie for the first time in years. The lady glared at him when he looked her way and he looked at her as if to say "I don't want to do this, but..." and shrugged. She huffed and turned over. 9 hours, 34 minutes, and 23 seconds until the dreaded date... 22, 21, 20..._

_They met at the rose garden. a perfect place for a proposal- or a break up. He took a deep breath, looked in her round, excited eyes and started to say the thing he would have thought to be impossible just 2 years before._

"_Gin, you know that you and I have been dating ever since the war ended -"_

"_Yeah, yeah!" She was nearly bursting at the seams._

_He took another deep breath. "…But I can't do this anymore. I can't be... with you anymore. I'm sorry." He turned slightly away, not wanting to face the Weasley temper she was sure to have in a second when she realized what he had said._

_The garden turned cold in an instant and suddenly she couldn't breathe. "What? " She whispered, staring at the ground. She looked up and stared at his face, studying his eyes, looking for some falseness in his statement. What? this couldn't be true._

"_Gin, just find someone else! I've moved on and so should you." Harry smiled and tried to act sad, but for some reason he was enjoying himself._

"_Who is she?" she whispered, not even trying to hide the numbness that she was feeling inside because she knew the truth- he didn't care._

"_She's… so beautiful. And amazing. Maybe, if you two meet, you could be friends." He tried to pull her into an awkward goodbye hug, but she stood up and let his hands fall awkwardly. She knew where they'd been._

"_Well, we're going out to dinner tonight, so... er… see you around? Bye." He hurried off and apparated, leaving her alone on the bench in a garden that was once beautiful._

~0~0~0~End Flashback~0~0~0~

Ginny sobbed into her hands. The memory of that day was so horrible. It felt like a lifetime ago instead of just yesterday. Her own family didn't even know anything was wrong yet.

She felt too depressed to stay in that kitchen with that awful, unforgiving clock. It only reminded her of the fact that time was moving on without her. Just like Harry... She got up and went over to the soft, comfy couch, where she planned on staying for a very long time.

* * *

**A/N:**I hope you like this cuz i worked pretty hard on it and this plot bunny was eating my brain. :D jk. just all the sane parts. :) And, yes i redid this. just to let u know if u are one of the ppl who read this before. PLZ TIMES 1 BAZILLION REVIEW!!!! :D They are the air i breathe, The sun in my sky, The food i eat, and... now i sound a little creepy. JUST PLEASE REVIEW! :) ) Gracias! :)


	2. Things can always get worse

**A/N: **Hey! I hope you can forgive me, but i ran out of steam for my stories near the end of the school year. but as soon as summer started, I worked really hard on the plot of this story and Better Late Then Never. And i got my own laptop (:D) so I'll be able to update more quickly. So... Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: Don't sue me! I ain't got no money! Plus, I'm only borrowing the characters and some of the settings from the awesome J. K. Rowling. You go girl! :D**

* * *

The next day...

She still laid in anguish on the couch, eating away her sorrows with an occasional tub of ice cream while watching American soap operas. Her hair was unbrushed and tangled; her complexion was a greenish pale, and her once vibrant chocolate brown eyes were now dull with the knowledge that she was no longer wanted by the man of her dreams. The door slammed at the front of the apartment. She heard a crinkling of bags and the opening and closing of the fridge along with a quiet humming. Hermione was back from her shopping trip. Great. Just what she needed.

Light footsteps walked on the carpet to the den and Hermione herself rushed in. Her face glowed with happiness, and she brought with her the look and smell of Autumn with her Gryffindor scarf and jacket.

"Ginny! It really is a wonderful day outside. You and Harry should go out to the park! It's really quiet and not too crowded, nice for- well, you know-" Hermione giggled and elbowed Ginny playfully.

"Actually, Hermione, there's something I need to tell you. about Harry and me..."

"and we need to double date again! last Friday with Ron and Harry and us at that muggle bowling alley was so fun! Especially when Ron tried to bowl! I swear, when he dropped the ball on his foot..." Hermione laughed then got up and twirled around. "And tonight, we're going to _ice skate_. Yeah, I know. But neither of us has tried it before, so it'll be fun. And you know... well... I really love your brother, despite his faults, and I'm just so glad that you have somebody to love too, Gin." She gave Ginny's shoulder a squeeze, then sat down in her favorite chair by the fireplace.

"'Mione, we _can't _double! Listen to what I'm trying to tell you! We can't double because Harry... we..." Ginny's lower lip trembled as the phone started to ring. Hermione jumped up and got it, "Hello? Oh, hi! how are- oh. Oh really? Well maybe she just- wait. She did _what_ now?" Hermione glanced across the room at Ginny then brought the phone to the next room. She emerged half an hour later, looking very disgusted and angry.

"That was Harry." Hermione said while looking her up and down. "He told me what happened. I can't _believe _ you. You ask to stay in _my_ flat, go out with my best friend and then do _this_?! I can't _believe_ you. Why would you cheat on Harry?! With _three other men_ no less. " Ginny's jaw dropped. "and then you have the _nerve_ to dump him. I mean, he's a wreck! sobbing hysterically into the phone, while you just chill here. In _my_ apartment. Well, i won't have it anymore. Get out. You have 5 minutes to take your stuff and _get the bloody hell out_ before I hex you." Venom practically dripped from Hermione's voice as she said this, while Ginny started crying and stood up.

"'Mione, wait! This is all wrong! _He_ dumped_ me_! I _never_ cheated on him! Please believe me!" Ginny pleaded. But all she saw in Hermione's eyes was contempt and hatred.

"Shut up, you dirty little whore! Like I would believe _you_ over him! Just get out!" Hermione yelled.

"B- but we're best friends." Ginny whimpered as she sank onto the couch again.

"Correction. _Were_ best friends. You're not welcome here anymore." Hermione said coldly as she turned her back and walked out.

Ginny started throwing her few belongings into her old Hogwarts trunk. She finally shrunk her trunk, hitched it onto her broom, and flew to the only place she knew she was always welcome. The Burrow.

-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-

Her mum somehow knew with a mother's instinct that she was coming and was there to greet her as she made an awkward landing, then broke into a run towards her.

"Mum! Everything's gone horrible! Harry and I- and then Hermione- and- I just- Oh mum!" Ginny squeezed her mum as tight as she could, feeling tears fall again for what seemed like the millionth time that day. What had happened to the girl that never cried?

"Dear, why don't you explain everything to me after you've had some tea and food? You look worn out." Ginny looked herself up and down for the first time that day, and realized that 'worn out' was a huge understatement with her torn 'Diva' pajamas and tangled hair. Mrs. Weasley put her arm around Ginny's shoulder and pulled her inside to the warmth of the house with her trunk floating along behind them.

Ginny was sitting at the kitchen table with clean clothes on listening to her mother talk about how _Witch Weekly _was coming to interview her about being the mother of one of the saviors of the Wizarding world when her father arrived home from work as head of the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts Office.

"Ginny! What a wonderful surprise! What are you doing here, hon?" Mr. Weasley said as he walked across the room to kiss his wife on the cheek and hug his daughter. Mrs. Weasley gave him a Don't-You-Talk-About-It look, and he quickly backed off. "Well, er... then I'll just er... go change clothes, I guess." As Mr. Weasley went upstairs, Mrs. Weasley smiled at Ginny as if to say "I'm sorry, he's just clueless."

Ginny nodded and sipped her tea as she looked around the kitchen that hadn't changed a bit since she was born. the whole house was a comforting constant in her life, along with the two wonderful people that lived in it. It was a lot quieter now, without all the kids and with the spare bedrooms turned into guest bedrooms for visitors. Her mother rambled on happily with a cheerful smile on her face as she quickly and efficiently cooked dinner for the three of them.

Mr. Weasley came down shortly after, and they all ate while discussing Mr. Weasley's work, with the reoccurrence of the regurgitating toilets and the stories about Perkins. They specifically avoided topics with Ginny, deciding to talk about that afterwards. She was glad to forget about her own problems for a while.

After dinner, Ginny patted her belly happily. Being here always made everything better. Suddenly, she heard a loud, obnoxious ringtone. Her mother looked positively alarmed until Ginny pointed to the 'cellphone' that Hermione had insisted she get. Mrs. Weasley nodded and shooed her off so that she could have some privacy while Mr. Weasley looked intrigued. Ginny hurried out of the house to the garden and opened up the phone. It was one of those 'text' things from a blocked number. Maybe it was Hermione with an apology! She eagerly opened it, and this is what it said:

_Don't get too comfy. _

_Don't you know that _

_bad things happen in_

_threes? _

_X:)_

Okay that didn't sound like an apology. "Bad things happen in threes"... Yes, she had heard that before. but what else could happen to her? She no longer had the love of her life, her best and only real friend... what else could get taken away from her?! She folded up her cell phone and shook her head. It was probably a wrong number. Yes, that was it. That message couldn't be meant for her. She looked around and saw a gnome. She affectionately kicked it in the head, and remembered chucking them over the fence with Ron. Good times, good times. Ginny turned around to head back up to the house.

Then she heard it. A terrifying boom that thundered throughout the whole area, throwing Ginny back into a fence-post. She felt her consciousness slipping away as blood gushed out of her head. The last thing she saw was the Burrow in flames while a high, cold, tinkling laugh rang out through the air.

* * *

**A/N:** Review and tell me what you think of the first official chapter! Don't worry though, things won't be this depressing the whole story.

i hav 3 things to address real quick though.

1. Yes, Hermione is a little OOC, but it serves a purpose later on.

2. Ditto for why Ginny got a text message.

3. I borrowed the idea of getting a text message from a bad guy from the book series called 'Pretty Little Liars'. It's awesome, you should totally read it.

Again, please review! Gracias! :D


	3. What the heck is going on?

**A/N:** OOO! Plot development alert!!! :D and i totally cannot WAIT for the next chapter either... EEEEE!!! ok, i gotta calm down. u just R&R, ok?

**Disclaimer: Don't sue me! I ain't got no money! Plus, I'm only borrowing the characters and some of the settings from the awesome J. K. Rowling. You go girl! :D**

* * *

Ginny woke up hours later, early in the morning, in what looked to be in a holding tank at the local muggle police station. She felt a heavy bandage on her head, and sat up on the hard bench. She looked out and saw two guys yelling directly outside of the cell.

"I don't know who the bloody hell you think you are, but this girl here is a suspect in a case of deadly arson!" A fat, middle aged man with a comb-over yelled. He threw his hands up in the air then mopped his sweaty forehead with his handkerchief. "We have her in custody until her name is cleared!"

An American sounding man whose face she couldn't see spoke up. "I understand that, I just need a word with her. I promise nothing will happen to interfere with your case." Ginny stood up and cleared her throat. Immediately, they turned around and stared at her. Her pajamas were bloody and dirty, and she looked as though she had a killer hangover. All she could do is stare at the guy in front of her. Not the older one, but the American- sounding one. He looked around Ginny's age (**A/N: **20) with curly dark brown hair and dark chocolate eyes, which were wide at the sight of her. He was about 6 inches taller than her (**A/N: **she's 5'6"), and had dimples on his cheeks as he smiled at her.

"Excuse me, Officer... um... 'Hopterbothom'" He read off the name tag with a snort.

"It's a family name! Passed down for generations!" yelled the officer.

"Ok, alright, whatever. Sorry. Can I have 5 minutes with the uh- 'prisoner' please? Alone. 10 minutes tops, ok?" He said with a smile.

"Alright. No more than 10 minutes!" he said with a huff as he unlocked her cell and walked out.

Ginny backed up a little as he stepped inside the tiny room. "So... you're the one we've been looking for all this time..." He said as he looked her up and down with a brooding expression on his face.

She was a little frazzled at this point, and wanted to know what the heck was going on. "Um, hey, no offense um-" he cut her off "Darrien. Darrien Even. I'm from America." They shook hands as he still looked at her as if searching for something. "Ok, look, Darrien. Quit it. I don't know who the hell you are, or what's going on, or anything. Could you please just tell me what's up? Why am I in a cell? What happened? What did I do?" He looked at her sadly and took her hand as he led her to the bunk in the cell. She sat down next to him.

"Ginny, I don't know how to tell you this, but your parents are dead. they were murdered with a bomb by Deathstrike, an evil person who has been terrorizing America for the past two years. So don't worry, you had nothing to do with it. No matter what these people say." Ginny just stared, numb. "My parents... are dead?" She couldn't believe this... this couldn't be true. "But that's not all. There have been other similar attacks, at a place called Shell Cottage, a cottage in Romania, a flat in downtown London, and a home in Godric's Hollow."

Ginny started sobbing. "Bill lived in Shell cottage with Fleur, his wife. Charlie lived in Romania with Chelsea, his girlfriend. Percy and George shared a flat in downtown London. And Ron lived in Godric's Hollow, just down the road from Potter Manor." All her family! Ginny couldn't believe it.

"Are all those people your immediate family?" he asked with alarm. When she nodded her bandaged head with a blank stare, he looked panicked, and looked to see if anyone was watching. "Ginny, I know you don't know me that well, but you're in danger here. Do you realize that?" Ginny nodded again throbbingly, and he scanned the room. All of a sudden he pulled out a wand and muttered some spells to keep the muggles away for another 2 hours. "Ginny, listen. I'm a wizard, and I know you're a witch. We have to apparate to America. My teacher can help you. She'll explain everything, and we'll keep you safe. Do you trust me?" he looked at her earnestly and stretched out his hand. She looked up and realized this was her chance to get out. She could branch out and learn new things. Not to mention get away from the horrible images in her head of each of her remaining brothers and parents blown to pieces.

She looked around the barren cell. She felt her phone in her pocket next to her wand. If Hermione heard the news, she would apologize and they could be friends again, right? They could mourn the death of her brother Ron. She really needed her best friend through this, but she wasn't here right now. She looked up at him, held up her hand and nodded one more time.

They apparated away as Ginny thought over the direction her life was about to take.

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

It was one o' clock in the morning in America, wherever they actually were in America, according to Darrien's watch. Darrien was dragging her along a cement pathway surrounded by trees. Wherever they were, it seemed far away from civilization. Then she saw the house. No- mansion at the end of the pathway. It seemed to be 3 or 4 stories, with about as much square footage as the entire Burrow on just one floor. There were huge cars near the house that looked like they'd been stretched.

He hurried her inside, and she oohed and ahed at the splendor around her. If she sold the entire property of the Burrow, and her flat with Hermione, and used her life savings, she could maybe afford one room of this house. The furniture was all Victorian styled, with elaborate rugs and fancy artwork everywhere. There was a huge TV in the den, a kitchen with a bunch of shiny stuff in it, and an ornate dining room table long enough to fit almost 40 people.

"Bloody Hell, Darrien! Why didn't you tell me you're like a billionaire?" Ginny yelled as she scurried around to see everything she could without touching anything, of course.

"Ginny, really..." he smiled, but looked embarrassed. "I don't think they have a factory in England yet, but have you ever heard of Even- Quality Paper Products?" Ginny's eyes rounded.

"You're _that _Darrien Even? Son of the worldwide Paper napkin, plate, cup, toilet paper King?!" Ginny giggled and looked around again. "Wow. that's pretty sweet. And that explains all this..." Ginny yawned and stretched out her arms. Darrien noticed this with a smile. She was like a two-year old in a candy shop. "Um, apparating overseas can give you pretty bad headaches if you don't get enough rest. And your head really looks like it's in pain. Let me show you your room before you pass out down here."

He led her up a grand staircase to the second floor, down two hallways, and around an atrium before they ended up in front of the room. He opened the door, and showed her inside. There was a huge canopy bed, with a little lounge area beside it, and a large fireplace in the corner with a fire burning brightly. Ginny ignored everything and flopped down onto the bed with her clothes on, and fell into a deep, exhausting sleep.

Darrien, meanwhile, was watching her and thinking about her destiny. "How can she not even be aware? Does she even know how much danger she's in?" He shook his head and calmed himself down with the knowledge that she was safe inside his house. He walked off to call his teacher.

* * *

**A/N:** btw, i totally randomly came up with the officer's name. so don't be hatin'. Sorry that it's so short, but if i added the next part, it would be extremely long. So... yeah. i rly hope you like this chapter and the next one will be out very soon. Plz review!!! Gracias!! :D


End file.
